


Potions Interlude

by HecatesKiss



Series: Everyone Knows [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anilingus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: Harry is caught by his lover in the Potion's Storage on an errand for Dumbledore.





	Potions Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JBankai89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBankai89/gifts).



> For a friend on the day of his birth. Happy birthday sir! ^_^
> 
> ***  
> Also, completely NOT beta'd.

Harry stepped into the storage closet and glanced up towards the high shelves. Veritaserum was always stored up top, just to make it harder to steal. Harry, like Snape, ignored the fact that it was technically illegal to possess outside special circumstances. However, there was a war on, as old Mrs. Vachusen from Number Nine said.

Harry tugged the door shut behind him and muttered a lumos. He clamped his wand between his teeth and started scaling the ladder. Once he was at the correct level, he paused. Veela tears, vorpal blood, volubilis potion, venomous tentacula juice, and there it was, tucked in the very back of the shelf, veritaserum. 

Reaching out, Harry snagged the small bottle and stowed it safely in his pocket. He then started down the ladder. His feet were just touching the ground when the creak of the door being opened had him thinking a very hasty nox.

Severus billowed into the tiny space and scowled. “Potter?”

“Close it.” Harry hissed and the Master spy obviously thought it wise to obey and did so. Harry used his wand to cast a lumos again and then kept his hands still as the dark clad professor glared at him.

“Why am I unsurprised to find you here, of all places, Mr. Potter?”

“I --” Harry wasn’t sure what to say. If Severus found out that he had grabbed a vial of Veritaserum, the man would skin him alive, and probably wouldn’t bother to use a wand. However, to ensure that Dumbledore actually told him the _truth_ the man had sent him for the bottle. He highly doubted that Severus would even let him explain before he got around to flaying.

“Are you once again raiding my stores cupboard?” 

“Yes, well, no, but…”

“I believe I have warned you on… multiple… occasions, Mr. Potter. I do not _tolerate_ thievery. And I expect you to pay the price.” 

Harry swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Dark eyes were scanning his face and posture, lips pressed into a very thin line. Harry tensed as a hand dipped into black robes and then came out with a white handkerchief.

“It involves… well… that. The reason I’m in here.” Harry said, gaze locked onto the handkerchief, which he knew was actually his lover’s Death Eater Mask under a transfiguration spell. A dark brow winged up.

“Did Dumbledore send you for something?”

“Yes, sir. And I wasn’t about to refuse him.” Harry blinked as the handkerchief was pocketed. He’d more or less proved his identity via knowing what exactly that was.

“What did he send you for?”

“Veritaserum.” Harry said with a swallow. Those dark eyes lit with rage.

“Albus could have simply asked me, instead he sent you like a sneak to raid my cupboards?!”

“Yes?” Harry asked, twitching slightly under the hot gaze.

“Perhaps I should make you pay the price now, and not wait til later.” Severus purred, shooting a specific locking spell at the door. Harry hitched in a breath. Severus’ stance changed immediately to something less aggressive.

“Turn and grab the ladder, Harry, both hands.”

“I’ll have to drop my wand, Severus.” Harry warned. Severus nodded and cast a quick ball of light that he suspended overhead. Harry doused his wand and pocketed it before turning and grabbing the ladder with both hands as instructed.

“Reach up, grab the rung slightly higher than your shoulders.” Severus said. Harry swallowed and shifted his grip. “Good.”

Harry didn’t bother to jump when long potion stained fingers grazed the waist of his trousers, reaching for the button and zip. He shivered as both pants and trousers were tugged down. It had been three weeks since their interaction in Severus’ office.

Harry jerked when a specific set of spells were murmured and shot at him. “Legs apart, wider.” 

The rustle of robes made him shiver. He glanced behind himself and choked on nothing. The sight of Severus Snape on his knees was Harry’s own personal fantasy. But this was better than fantasy. This was the real item. His lover, kneeling behind him.

Hands went to his arse and he gasped as his cheeks were parted. His brain shorted as he realized exactly what his lover had in mind. He turned his face away and swallowed.

The trace of hot breath and then the feel of his lover’s face pressed between his cheeks, clever tongue suddenly busy _there_ nearly made his knees buckle. The noise he made certainly showed he approved.

Delicate traces around the rim, broad stripes lapped across the center of his entrance had him moaning. Gentle sucking kisses made his head spin. When Severus’ tongue pierced him Harry bit back a groan. He leaned his head against the railing his hands were wrapped around and shuddered.

He jerked forward and then back when Severus’ tongue returned to teasing along his rim and interspersed it with piercing thrusts. His thighs shook, it felt incredible. A gasping cry was wrung from him when a finger was slowly introduced, slick with some form of lubricant.

“Oh fuck.” Harry managed. He heard Severus’ breathy chuckle as the man pushed to his feet. Harry groaned when the finger was removed, but then hot blunt pressure was spreading him open. Harry stared blindly at the shelves of ingredients as he realized exactly what Severus intended to do. 

“And? Harry? If you _ever_ steal from my stores again, this will be the very _last_ time I engage in such behavior with you. Understood?”

“Yes.” Harry murmured sucking in a breath. Severus pulled back and sank in again once. Harry moaned.

“Yes, what?” Severus growled against his ear.

“Yes, Professor Snape.” Harry managed, shaking. Severus rewarded him by beginning to fuck in earnest.

There was no finesse, no gentleness here, it was a stolen moment in the confines of a dark Potions Storage Cupboard. Harry loved every minute of it. No one would expect or even _believe_ that he and the Potions Master and Master Spy were involved. Everyone honestly thought they hated each other.

Harry closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations, Severus slamming roughly into him, breath ghosting against his neck, the scent of potions swallowing up any specific scent that Severus carried.

The little bitten off noises that Severus allowed himself, Harry treasured, knowing he’d peeled back a layer of protection. His knuckles whitened on the rung as Severus shifted his grip on his hips and rutted into him, minted breath a harsh pant against his throat, lips absently brushing. 

Harry shuddered as he heard the gasp Severus gave as he twitched and yanked himself free of Harry’s body as he spilled, cock painting streaks of fluid across Harry’s exposed arse and over his entrance. Harry shook and clung to the ladder.

The spells that flicked over his arse merely made him blink, the cleaning was gentle enough. He blinked again when hands gently caused him to turn. He swallowed back a shout and allowed his hands to drop to Severus’ shoulders as the man’s hot mouth closed around his still erect cock.

Harry looked down, green eyes wide as he realized that his lover was kneeling before him, lips wrapped around his blood engorged cock. He wanted to preserve the sight forever. And then Severus swallowed.

It only took a few swallows and one lick for Harry to erupt down his lover’s throat, gasping in shock. Severus suckled him clean and then leaned back with a smirk. Harry was a panting mess and a bit of his come clung to the corner of his lover’s mouth. Harry shuddered.

“Too fucking good.” Harry managed wobbling on his feet. Severus licked his lips and pushed to his feet. A few quick flicks and Severus was once more immaculately clothed in black.

Harry struggled to right himself and knew he came off looking like a bedraggled orphan in comparison to his lover.

“Harry? What did Albus send you for?”

“Huh?” Harry asked, brain still swimming in pleasure.

“What potion did he have you retrieve?”

“Veritaserum.”

“If you got it from the labeled section, it will be a placebo, like I used during Umbridge’s reign. The actual potion is… ah, here. Three drops and you will also need the antidote, which I keep… here.” Severus plucked a pair of bottles from differing places on a shelf at knee level and passed both to his lover before he turned and extended his hand. Harry handed him the vial he had retrieved earlier.

“Thank you, Severus.”

“You will tell me the contents of the discussion, if you are able?” Severus asked, arching an eyebrow. Harry smiled and nodded before he schooled his expression into something unpleasant. Severus unlocked the door with a flick of his wand.

“If I _ever_ catch you in my stores again, Potter, you will not live long enough to graduate! Get your worthless arse from my sight at once!!” 

Harry left the cupboard at a run, ignoring the slight soreness in his back. Severus at full volume would have sent most students running for cover. He kept his amusement well hidden as he jogged towards his meeting with Dumbledore and lemon drops and discussions about a Dark Lord that was still gathering power and forces.


End file.
